Amir al-Asad
Name: Amir ibn Moussa ibn Khalid al-Asad Gender: Male Age: 16 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Cinematography, Scriptwriting, Film-making, Theatre, SOTF-TV, Old Media Appearance: Amir has always looked older than he really is, and this has become especially true in his teenaged years. His Egyptian roots are clear in his olive skintone, as well as the rather impressive amount of facial hair he can grow given his age, although he is currently clean shaven. Amir's hair is curly, dark and unruly, extending into a messy puffball that threatens to become an afro if left uncut for too much longer. His eyes are brown, and he wears a pair of prescription glasses, black-framed and square rimmed. Round-faced, Amir has a broad chin, large nose and full cheeks. Amir is somewhat burly in build, with just over 170lbs on his 5'10" frame. Amir's general style clothing tends towards smart casual. He entered TV wearing jeans, canvas shoes, and a grey sweater. Biography: Amir is the only child of Moussa and Eshe, a pair of police officers who met whilst on duty at their shared Santa Fe precinct, hitting it off thanks to a common interest in films and their shared heritage. A long courtship ensued, with Eshe eventually popping the question on their fourth anniversary as a couple. They married the following year, and Amir was born six months later. Although their busy work lives often conspired to keep them away from home, the couple did their best to balance their shifts such that at least one of them could spend time with Amir during any given day, getting by with only occasional need for a babysitter. Organised and meticulously planning in all things, this trait of the couple extended to Amir's upbringing. Parenting was taken incredibly seriously, and as Amir progressed through childhood, he was given the maximum amount of care and attention and exposure to new ideas, with a firm hand of discipline to ensure that he was never spoiled. Sometimes, however, this bled over into the young Amir being a bit too regulated, pushed one way or the other by his parents' focused dedication. This trend continued as Amir got older, and grew steadily more and more prominent. His parents had a very clear idea of where they wanted him to go in life, and very high expectations of him. Chiefly, they wanted Amir to be successful, which in their book meant first achieving excellence in his education. When he started school, Amir was on an almost daily basis made to report everything that he had learned in his lessons - that in addition to extra-curricular studies handed to him for the purposes of 'keeping him sharp'. At the same time, Amir was becoming fluent in both English and Arabic thanks to the household being bilingual. For his part, Amir found all the work a struggle. Although naturally intelligent with a decent work ethic, he didn't have close to the dedication that was demanded of his very driven parents. More than once, his father took him aside for disapproving talks when he caught Amir with his head in a novel rather than doing the extra tasks set of him. This, as Amir grew into adolescence, slowly became a trend. Amir was much more interested in and fascinated with all of the old books, 'classic' movies and shows that his parents had around the house than his schoolwork, which Amir was beginning to realise was of considerably greater bulk than anything any of his schoolfriends had to go through. Gradually, he came to resent the immense amount of pressure he was being placed under and for the first time, the parental guidance became unsteady. Eshe wanted to be even harder on Amir to force him to knuckle down, Moussa wanted to ease off and cut Amir some slack. What resulted was an unsteady home atmosphere where Amir was being punished one day then immediately found it rescinded, or offered an incentive that was immediately retracted. Disenchanted, Amir never stopped working hard at school, but increasingly looked for ways to get out of the house and away from his parents. To this end, he dug an old camcorder out, claiming to be working on a project that necessitated him doing filming. Although this began as an excuse, Amir found that he genuinely enjoyed framing shots and capturing footage, something that he had initially done just to be sure he had something to show his parents if they asked. Gradually, this interest expanded, and Amir was soon shooting short films, sometimes enlisting his friends as amateur actors, but just as often going it alone with voice overs and silent footage. Amir kept the ruse going for a whole year before eventually presenting the finished 'project' to his parents. This prompted a remarkable turnaround in his parents' attitude towards him; both were thrilled with what they saw as a very strong (if unpolished) art piece, and began to do everything they could to encourage Amir's new hobby. To Moussa in particular, so long as Amir was still doing well at school, his newfound interest in filmmaking was something that if fostered, could lead to its own successes. Meanwhile, the family had uprooted from Santa Fe in order to move to Albuquerque, having heard of the excellent reputation of Davison Secondary, and wanting to send Amir there. There was a bedding in period, where Amir was a little out of sorts adapting to the new school and his parents were waiting for their transfers to go through. However, Amir settled quite well, his general good nature and easy self-confidence allowing him to make plenty of friends without much difficulty - friends who he was soon enough enlisting in his next big film idea. It was at around this time that Amir was introduced to SOTF-TV; it had never really been talked about around his house, so when his new friends brought it up, they were astonished to find that Amir knew so little about it, considering he was supposedly the 'movie nerd' of the group. Soon enough, Amir was hooked. SOTF-TV was new, fresh and unlike anything he'd ever seen before - it didn't supplant his love of older media, but it expanded his horizons. Amir did, however, prefer the SOTF media outside of the show itself, finding that he would rather see a condensed version or a movie than have to constantly keep up with an ongoing season. He is responsible for several fan edits of recent seasons, and was thoroughly put out when his re-cut of season sixty-one was made redundant by the official version. Academically, Amir remains an extremely dedicated student, although the additional studies given to him by his parents have more or less now ceased entirely. Even so, Amir makes As in all of his subjects, despite not really having much of a passion for any of them. He uses a personal reward system for encouraging himself, using the motivation of his hobbies to push through the boredom and general stress of studying. Recently, Amir has flirted with theatre at Davison; he would much rather create than star in, but figures that the more experience he can get, the better stead it'll put him in for when he's working behind the camera. Making movies still remains his primary ambition in life, and he goes nowhere without his camcorder. Advantages: Amir is likeable and has plenty of friends he could count on. Although not in any way experienced in hand to hand fighting, Amir has natural bulk and size, which could work to his advantage in terms of strength. Disadvantages: Some of his classmates see him as pretentious and self-absorbed. Amir also lacks any kind of athleticism, both somewhat clumsy and without much stamina. Designated Number: Honey Badgers 2 (HB2). ---- Designated Weapon: Trident Mentor Comment: "Sorry dude, but you're not the kind of gladiator I've seen in the movies. Roll the credits on this one after I blink a few more times." Evaluations Handled By: 'Namira '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Blood loss caused by injury '''Collected Weapons: '''Trident (designated weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Jewel Evans 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Amir, in chronological order Sandbox: *Let's Go Bowling SOTF-TV: *Deliver Us *It all happened so slowly *Unlucks, Bro Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Amir. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters